Although a rest to support one arm on one knee has been provided by Rosenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,178, the support is a single upright which is unsteady, subject to swaying, and is cumbersome and unsuitable for compacting for carrying without damage or inconvenience to clothing and people in a crowd.
A portable rest for both arms is shown by Glauber U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,117, but it is designed to rest upon the ground or floor, and although collapsible, it is very difficult to handle and carry. The arm support provided also is at a definite height, that is, unvariable.